


The Stroke of Midnight

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Code Black, Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Humor, Momma and Daddy just want their children to stop pouting and KISS, all in good fun, what a weird tag for those who don't know about Code Black...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Leanne Rorish is sick and tired of watching two people who truly deserve each other wallow in their own self pity. </p>
<p>With a plan in mind, the professional Momma and Daddy duo concoct what may be their best scheme yet to bring Doctor Hudson and Doctor Lorenson back into the arms of one another.</p>
<p>But hey, it's not all bad. After all, it's for the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot but it got so damn wordy like I don't know how this happened please end my Christeal suffering.
> 
> But, to be real, I was watching the episode of Scrubs when J.D. dressed up as a clown for Elliott and I literally could not resist.

It had only been two weeks since Christa and Neal had officially split, but Leanne Rorish was already sick of the pair gazing at each other from across center stage with anguished looks.

 

She swore she could time them down to the second. Neal always started it, looking in Christa’s direction until she took notice, returning to his task with full attention. Christa followed in his footsteps, but with quick glances instead of longing looks until Neal felt someone was watching him. For hours on end, they would play this game back and forth.

 

Both of them were just too damn stubborn to make the first move, thus leaving Leanne to do all the heavy lifting.

 

Leanne tore the paper gown off her body and shoved it into the waste container, along with her gloves. She had to dodge a flood of people to catch up to Jesse, who was already on the move to make rounds to the rooms when he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder.

 

“Death has marked me with her boney little hand,” he turned with a smile, knowing full well Leanne had grabbed him “, you need to put some meat on those bones. You’re wasting away.”

 

“Well, you have enough meat for the both of us,” she joked, their relationship far beyond the point of being able to insult each other “, my office in five minutes.” With that, Doctor Leanne Rorish was on the move once more, avoiding the residents like the plague. She didn’t need their questions and bumbling anecdotes while she was trying to do some _real_ work.

 

Her plan bounced in her mind; it was so simple that it had to work. Leanne would never say she was a match maker, but in the few times she had tried, it always stuck. The three couples she had set up were all still together, two out of three married and the other engaged and planning a marvelous wedding. She truly felt she could do no match making wrong doings, shutting the door to her office and pulling all the blinds.

 

It only took a few phone calls to set everything in motion. The folks upstairs were thrilled, the shop was happy to have some customers, and even Campbell agreed without much persuasion. Everyone she talked to seemed so happy with her innocent suggestions and ideas that no one could say no.

 

After all, it was for the _children_.

xxxxx

 

Five minutes, on the dot, eventually came to be. Leanne had been done with her calls for a whole minute, spinning herself in her chair as she waited for her confidant.

 

“What’s up, Daddy-o?” Jesse asked as he walked in, shutting the door and taking a seat from across her desk.

 

“Momma, our little family is a little out of control, don’t you think?” She sighed dramatically, picking up a pen and flipping it through her fingers.

 

Jesse gave a nod. The happenings within his house hadn’t flown over his head. You had Neal and Christa, both heart broken and wanting each other. On top of the thick tension, Neal had been avoiding Grace as if her bitterness was contagious, going so far as to beg Leanne to put him on different patients when he was down in Center Stage.

 

“I mean, Neal and Christa. It’s been two weeks, they’ve barely said two words to each other, but they have no problem eyeing each other up during work hours.”

 

“I assume you have a diabolical plan that you’re going to ask me to set in motion.” Jesse smiled; he was a professional nurse, but Leanne was on the right track, Christa and Neal needed to open their eyes.

 

“No, no… we’re _both_ going to set it in motion. I need you to go to Neal and tell him he got picked out of the hat for this month’s Prince Charming. I’ve already set up an appointment with Doctor Ford’s contact over at that costume shop on Third Street, just after his shift ends this morning.” Leanne didn’t need to go into much more detail, Jesse already up on his feet.

 

“I will do this thing you ask.”

 

“Thanks Momma.” She called as he was leaving. After a moment, she followed suit to find Christa to initiate her side of the plan.

 

xxxxx

 

“Cinderella? That’s so sweet, of course I’ll do it!” Christa couldn’t help the wide grin that settled on her face.

 

“I figured you’d say that. The kids are going to love you. We haven’t been able to do Cinderella for a long time. You’re the first blonde resident we’ve had for a few years and a wig just wasn’t authentic.” Leanne played it off, pouring both herself and Christa a cup of coffee.

 

“So, it’s just for an hour during the day?”

 

“Yeah, it won’t be long. Most of the people who end up doing it usually stay a half an hour longer, so you can hang around if you really enjoy it. Plus, aside from the visit, you’ll get that day and that night off.”

 

Leanne acted like she was sweetening the deal, but everyone who visited the kids up in paediatrics got extra time off.

 

“Even better.” Christa nodded, taking a gulp of her coffee before heading back out into the thick of it.

 

“Don’t forget, two pm tomorrow-“

 

“On Third Street across from the diner with the busted window! Got it!” Christa called back.

 

xxxxx

 

 “Prince Charming? You’ve _got_ to be kidding, Campbell won’t let me go for that long.” Neal leaned against the nurse’s station, arms crossed tight over his chest.

 

“Leanne already got him to agree.” Jesse crossed his arms as well, giving the doctor a look; he knew that Neal would eventually give in. He always did.

 

“I just feel silly in that costume! I look ridiculous.”

 

“You look handsome.”

 

Neal laughed and shook his head, eyes falling down to the floor.

 

“All the little girls fall in love with you _and_ your accent every time.” Jesse sang, making Neal laugh louder.

 

“And it’s _very_ sweet, really. But it’s so much time to go to the shop, get fitted, the hair… all for an hour of one day?” Neal sighed; he was already cracking.

 

“One hour of one day when you make those all those kids feel special. You put on some music, let the girls stand on your feet while you dance, show the young men how to be proper princes, and answer the questions they ask you and Cinderella.”

 

“I just… oh, fine. Fine, tell Leanne I’ll do it and I’ll be at my appointment at nine in the morning sharp tomorrow.”

 

Jesse nodded, walking away from the man.

 

“Momma,” Neal called, Jesse turning around to look at him “, who’s playing Cinderella?”

 

Jesse just shrugged and walked away.

 

Neal shrugged to himself, hoping it was anyone but Grace.

 

xxxxx

 

Grace Addams had been disappointing not only herself, but her coworkers as of late. After the incident on the stairs, Neal had made it clear that whatever they had was far in the past. He went so far as to pull her into an unused examination room, making it clear that her thinly veiled attempts to rekindle even something so small as a friendship were for nothing.

 

She could hardly hold back her tears as Neal took a deep breath in, stating that he couldn’t risk revisiting his relationship with Christa when she kept trying to pry into his life.

 

After that, insults kept under her breath began to tumble out of her. It shocked her, how bitter she had become. Grace prided herself on working to fight the nasty girl on girl hate culture that ran rampant in the medical field, but she couldn’t say that about herself anymore. All she had now was her career and her lovely surrogate daughter.

 

She sat in the break room alone, now a social pariah from all the negativity she had caused in the past weeks, when Christa walked in.

 

Still riding off the high of being asked to be Cinderella for the sick children upstairs, her smile lit up the room. She poured her third cup of coffee, humming a soft and silly tune to herself.

 

Grace understood why he liked her so much.

 

Her career and her daughter was enough for her and she truly hoped for the best possible outcome for the two doctors.

 

xxxxx

 

All of Leanne’s plans had gone off without a hitch.

 

The two doctors had made it to their fittings. Christa couldn’t stop talking about the gorgeous dress and faux glass high heels she couldn’t wait to wear. Leanne just listened and smiled along; every woman, no matter how old, loved to feel like a real princess.

 

With Neal up in surgical, it was easy to keep them separated. Neither of them had a clue that the other would be playing the original prince and princess of true love.

 

Christa had questioned who would play her Prince Charming, but Leanne feigned ignorance. She mumbled about something or other; men requiring less work than the female costume, they haven’t picked yet, so many volunteers had applied and they were doing casting calls. Christa wasn’t too worried who she would be going up with; she was excited to see the looks on the children’s faces when they walked in.

 

On the day of the big show, Christa walked in with a large opaque sack gently hanging over her shoulder. Her hands flew behind her and felt the edge of her backpack; the box containing her shoes inside for sure, despite checking six of seven times before.

 

The shoes and her make up bag seemed to weigh her backpack down more than on a typical day at the hospital, but she knew it was the anxiety that sat in her stomach. The other residents made faces as she walked by, Mario slinking up beside her, taking the large package out of her arms.

 

“This thing looked like a dead body at first glance, but it’s too light… what could you possibly be doing?” He eyed Christa up, earning a smile in return.

 

“We’re doing that thing up in pediatrics today.” She said, earning a nod from Mario as he followed her into the locker room.

 

“Stop by the desk before you go up, we all want to see you.” Mario was genuinely excited to see Christa dressed to the nines, leaving quickly to give her privacy.

 

As she was hanging her dress, still in its protective cover, up on the back wall, the door opened and the sound of the lock falling into place echoed through the space.

 

“It’s just me! Figured you could use some help with the hair.” Malaya called, a bag full of hair clips, brushes, and hair spray hanging from her arm.

 

Christa was sure to be there early, ensuring herself enough time to prep herself for the adventure ahead. She applied her own makeup as Malaya worked on her hair. Christa was slow and calculating with every layer of mascara and selecting the colour of her lipstick and blush with a trained eye. Malaya worked her quick fingers through her golden locks like a professional, presenting the perfect Cinderella hairdo in twenty minutes flat.

 

Christa turned her head from side to side, admiring Malaya’s skill. Her high bun was equal parts messy and tame, inch thick pieces layering on top of one another, providing her with a perfect regal look.

 

“Just the finishing touch…” Malaya hummed, carefully setting a glittering blue headband, pulling hanging hair away from Christa’s face and bobby pinned just under her bun.

 

“How did you get so good?” Christa couldn’t believe her eyes as Malaya showed a picture of Cinderella’s hair she saved to her phone. It was nearly identical; if only Christa could get her hair as golden as the cartoon icon.

 

“Hey, my world isn’t _just_ basketball and golf.” The petite doctor smiled, securing the velvet choker around Christa’s neck.

 

Christa felt like Malaya was sent straight from heaven as she tried to maneuver the dress onto her body. It was so puffed up, she could barely turn around without bumping into something or other. She was sure to move the benches as far as possible; she couldn’t risk tearing this beautiful dress.

 

After the twenty minute dress debacle, all Christa had to do was put on her shoes and earrings and admire herself in the mirror.

 

xxxxx

 

Neal felt foolish in the white overcoat, decorated in gold tassels and sash, with red pants that did nothing but make his eyes water. Despite Momma insisting he looked like a handsome prince, Neal rolled his eyes.

 

Running a comb through his thick hair, he sighed aggressively, earning a smack on the arm from his Momma.

 

“For the kids.” Jesse said.

 

“For the kids.” Neal replied, still unable to see all the fun the other doctors talked about.

 

“Hey,” Neal turned to Jesse once more “, who did they end up choosing for Cinderella?” A touch of nervousness found itself in his voice.

 

“Not _her_ , if that’s what you mean.” Jesse replied.

 

A moment of silence hung between them before Neal furrowed his brow.

 

“Wait, _which_ her?” His voice was low and embarrassed.

 

“Grace.” Jesse imitated his low tone before going back to his paperwork.

 

A wave of relief fell upon him and he walked out of the secluded alcove. Jesse followed, wanting to see the look on Neal’s face when he finally saw Christa all dressed up.

 

“I just don’t know who it could be.” Neal mumbled. He didn’t care for the hospital politics of the children’s ward. Neal didn’t know why they had spent the last year and a bit using every princess but Cinderella; he forgot that they only had one blonde resident.

 

Jesse just chuckled, spotting Leanne at the nurse’s station as they passed. Leanne let out a whistle at her attending counter-part, and for a moment, she thought she saw Neal actually blush. He gave a wave and kept walking to the break room, hoping to nab some water before heading upstairs.

 

xxxxx

 

Leanne waited until Neal couldn’t see her before heading around the opposite corner to the resident locker room. She caught Malaya as she was on her way out, her beautiful smile plastered on her face, as always.

 

“I know it’s just for the kids, but she looks _amazing_.” Malaya whispered, not wanting to throw Christa off her game.

 

“I don’t doubt she looks amazing,” Leanne patted the young doctor’s shoulder, knowing she played a significant part in bringing the look together “, _and it’s not just for the kids._ ” She whispered into her ear, before disappearing into the locker room.

 

Malaya just shook her head and made her way down the halls. A sharply dressed man in the break room caught her eye. Through the blinds, her eyes struggled to fit two and two together, until Angus strolled up and leaned close to the glass.

 

“Why’s Hudson dressed like that?” He mumbled, looking to his close friend. She couldn’t help but smile; telling him all about Christa and the conversation with Leanne outside the locker room. Malaya struggled to keep herself calm as she explained everything she had come to realize and they quickly ran to gather Mario.

 

xxxxx

 

Malaya and Angus quickly found Mario, and with a little begging, convinced a handful of doctors outside their immediate Angel’s at Night group to cover their patients for fifteen minutes.

 

To be inconspicuous, the entered the breakroom at staggered times. Malaya went straight for the coffee, Mario to the vending machine, and Angus simple sat down and stretched out. All of them eyed up Neal with obvious smirks.

 

“Alright, alright,” Neal sighed, looking at the trio “, get it all out of your collective system now.”

 

“Will you be riding in an ambulance, or taking all of the kings’ horses and all the kings’ men to put humpty dumpty back together again?” Mario asked; his stone cold face making Jesse let out a chuckle.

 

“I’m sure your Michael Jackson routine will _really_ impress the _America’s Got Talent_ judges.” Angus picked up a magazine and played it casual.

 

“I… uh… damn it, Angus, you took what I was thinking!” Malaya shrugged, her smile unable to free itself from her lips.

 

“Good, glad that’s out of the way.” He returned to his water bottle, a smile betraying his rough demeanor.

 

Jesse shot a look around the room, the other doctors giving a sly thumbs up.

 

There really _were_ no secrets in Momma’s house.


	2. Bibbity Bobbity Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. SOMEONE CALL THE CODE BLACK WRITERS RIGHT NOW. I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN IN REAL CODE BLACK LIFE.
> 
> Also, one more part coming probably today because you can't stop the christeal trail choo choo

Leanne was stunned by Christa’s overall appearance. Everything about her, from head to toe, screamed Disney princess.

 

“All the boys are going to fall in love with you.” Leanne whispered. Christa turned from the mirror and walked to Leanne, a thankful smile on her face.

 

“When my son was sick, they had pirates and princess. Just generic pirates and princess. But it made him so happy… none of the other kids, including my own, got sad. Kids are just kids, even when they’re sick… but when they came in to cheer them up… god, they were so happy. _He was so happy._ ” Christa confided in her boss, who gently placed her hands on the small patch of open skin, between her puffy sleeves and glittering gloves.

 

“And now you get to make so many other children feel that happy.” Leanne sighed, holding the door open for Christa. She gave a little curtsy and took the lead, her dress bouncing with every step.

 

The doctors, nurses, and patients couldn’t take their eyes off of her as she walked down the hall. A part of her felt self-conscious; she was never the girl that attracted all the looks. But Christa knew she looked good and owned it all the way down the hall.

 

“Mario wanted me to stop by the front desk.” Christa mentioned as they were approaching the break room. But Leanne knew by now that the whole gang had likely convened in one space. Her assumptions were true as she saw Malaya and Angus sitting in the break room, anxiously looking around for Christa.

 

Christa noticed as well, humming softly to herself before heading for the door. She saw a figure dressed in the typical Prince Charming outfit, with his back to her. Through the slightly pulled blinds, she couldn’t quite make out who it was. It _looked_ like Mario from the back and it would explain him telling her to meet him at the desk.

 

“So,” she started as Leanne, once again, opened the door for her “, who’s my Prince?”

 

The sound of her voice asking such a question made Neal spin on his heels. He wanted to say something… he wanted to say anything.

 

But as his eyes fell on Christa, her pale skin only accented by the powder blue dress that fit every curve, he found words had escaped him. He grinned as she pulled her dress together at the front to fit herself through the door; grin turning into a smile as he saw the clear slippers at her feet. Neal kept his jaw tight to keep it from hitting the floor as Christa released the fabric; creating a seamless dance of glitter and tool around her waist.

 

Neal wanted to study her face, to remember what she looked like so that twenty years from now, he could think back to this moment. Christa’s face looked like porcelain, free of blemishes. Her lips were bright pink and her eyelashes were so long and thick that he was sure, if she blinked hard enough, a tsunami would stir in the seas of Japan.

 

While everyone was admiring Christa, she couldn’t take her eyes off Neal. His jacket was tailored perfectly to his every contour and his usually wild and thick hair was combed perfectly. Even his hands, which she had admired quite a bit before, seemed to look even better when he wore that outfit. She let out a shaky breath, all the faults of the past easily forgotten as she saw him as a true Prince.

 

The awe-struck silence was broken by Mario, who let out a very loud wolf whistle. Christa couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Holy…” Angus whispered at Malaya, unable to take his eyes off of Christa. She looked like the living embodiment of Cinderella.

 

“Why would they hire Lily James when they could’ve had you?” Jesse knew she would look amazing, but what he saw exceeded all expectations.

 

“Thanks, Momma.” She said, her face turning a light pink, only exaggerated by her rose blush.

 

“It’s like when the attractive nerdy girl with glasses _takes off_ her glasses and becomes the _super_ hot girl.” Mario stumbled over his words. He meant to say something far more smooth and charming, but he felt his brain melt as she batted her long eyelashes.  Christa took it in stride, understanding what he meant, giving him a thank you.

 

But her eyes quickly found themselves back to Neal.

 

While everyone had been complimenting Christa, Leanne had been watching him. For the entire exchange, he remained frozen like a statue with his mouth hanging just slightly open. He blinked only a handful of times.

 

Leanne hid her smirk and looked to Jesse.

 

Neal felt Jesse pat his back.

 

“ _Say something_.” His Momma whispered, pushing him towards Christa’s direction.

 

“You look astonishing,” his voice was deep and breathy “, and-uhm… I’m sure the _kids_ will love you. You’re going to take all of the attention.”

 

Christa looked to the ground, leaving Neal feel lost without her striking blue eyes locked with his own. He took a few more steps forward.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Christa raised her gaze back up to meet his own and he felt a sensation only comparable to being shot in the chest. The way she looked at him with her wide eyes and coy smile made his heart feel like it was literally swelling in size within his chest, like it was pressing right against his ribs.

 

“We should get up there.” Christa broke Neal from his thoughts, pointing at the wall mounted clock.

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Malaya stuttered, pulling her phone from her pocket. Christa laughed, placing her arm around Neal.

 

“No, not like that. Like a _Prince and Princess.”_ Malaya exaggerated. They sighed dramatically but it was followed by a chuckle, linking arms and smiling for the camera. She took a few photos, and once she felt satisfied, she gave a thumbs up.

 

He nodded, holding the door for her. As soon as the pair was gone, Momma and Daddy watched the other doctors lose their minds.

 

“That was _unreal_. Did you see her? Did everybody get a good look at her? Oh my god, she could be a model!” Angus had jumped to his feet, hands tenting at the side of his face. He looked back and forth between everyone else in the room, literally unable to comprehend just how _gorgeous_ Christa was.

 

“I… just… I… uh… I just don’t have the words. I do not have the words needed to describe that.” Mario felt whatever he want to say fall back down his throat. She had looked so beautiful, it almost reduced him to let out a single tear… _almost_.

 

“Did you see the way she _looked_ at Doctor Hudson?! I’m just so happy for them! They’re totally getting back together! Neal was practically drooling all over her!” Malaya whispered, her smile never faltering.

 

Mario wanted to make a comment about the pair of them getting laid, but his words were still lost. He opened his mouth, and while everyone turned to look, he just kept making gestures with his hands. Malaya laughed, taking him by the arm.

 

“Alright folks, shows over. Let’s get back to it… and reconvene after they’re done.” Angus stood and stretched, taking Mario’s free arm as they headed back out into the hospital.

 

Leanne looked to Jesse, raising an eyebrow and she swaggered over to him.

 

“I got three words for you, Momma.” Leanne said, a clear tone of content arrogance laced into her voice. It was rightfully earned too.

 

“And just what are they?” Jesse leaned against the counter as Leanne leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“ _Bibbity bobbity boo_.”

 

xxxxx

 

Neal and Christa stood side by side in the elevator. Neal kept her close and helped her bunch up her skirts so they wouldn’t get caught.

 

“You’re a walking fire hazard.” He chuckled and she did the same, looking down at her dress with a fond smile.

 

“Yeah, but it’s totally worth it… I’ve never done this before, what do you do?” Christa asked.

 

“Oh, it’s simple. They introduce us, we go in. All the kids like to meet us personally, then they ask us some questions about what it’s like to be a prince and princess. Some dancing is involved, just little twirls and whatnot. It usually ends with the two volunteers reading a story together with dramatic silly voices.” Neal rambled about, and while Christa was listening, she couldn’t help but fall victim to his soothing voice.

 

“I’m a little nervous.” Christa took a deep breath; Neal scoffed, looking down at her with a quizzical look.

 

“You’re the living embodiment of Cinderella. They’re going to love you so much, the only thing you should be worried about is trying to leave.” He whispered, squeezing her close just as the elevator bell rang and opened.

 

Christa stepped out first, admiring the decals of zoo animals along the pastel green painted walls. Down the hall, she could hear some children laughing and playing. Despite her personal connection to sick children, her heart felt warm; to know that children could still be children through all of the terrible things that have happened… it made her feel really good to be a part of it.

 

“Alright, now is when we get to start playing it up.” Neal said, offering his arm. Of course, he was lying. They didn’t need to start acting like Prince and Princess until they got to the room. Neal just wanted to be close to her, even just for the hour.

 

Christa knew he was lying too. But still, she wrapped her gloved arm around his, her hand feeling at his muscular bicep. Her shoes clicked majestically with each step, offering yet another layer of enchantment to the whole ensemble.

 

They finally met with Doctor Ford, who instructed them to stay in the hall until his cue. They did as they were told, smiling at each other at the sounds of the children in the main play hall.

 

“How many of you like Cinderella and Prince Charming?” They heard the doctor ask, followed by a very enthusiastic call from the kids.

 

“All of you? Of course, Cinderella is the prettiest princess of all time! Would everyone like to _meet_ Cinderella and Prince Charming?” The enthusiastic calls of the children was louder this time; Christa’s heart was ready to burst out of her chest with love for these children that she hadn’t even seen yet.

 

“Be sure to be very polite and give them a very royal welcome!”

 

Neal and Christa nodded at each other, knowing that was their cue. Still arm and arm, they entered the room, hearing nearly all of the children gasp with excitement. Christa scanned the face of every child who was looking at her; there was fifteen of them, none of which were older than nine. None of them were bedridden, but nearly all of them had nose tubes and wires attached to them.

 

But she was able to see past all of that. She couldn’t see beyond the expressions of awe and wonder.

 

When Neal looked to Christa, he saw that she had turned something on. The entire air around her seemed to change. Neal realized that she was no longer Christa. She was in her element and _she_ was Cinderella.

 

“Well hello, boys and girls. I’m Cinderella and it’s very nice to meet you all.” Christa pulled her arm from Neal and twirled, earning more gasps of awe from the children. Then she crouched down, dress pooling around her in the most glorious of ways, wanting to be on the same level as the kids.

 

Many of the children seemed shy. She could see that many of them anted to approach her, but kept their distance; all waiting for one another to make the first move. She looked to Neal for assistance, who was already on top of it.

 

“All of you are _very_ lucky. Cinderella gives the _best_ hugs in all the Royal Kingdom.”

 

Christa opened her arms, happy to feel one of the six year old girls fly right into her. Christa was gentle, but the young girl was not, squeezing tight around her waist, not wanting to let go.

 

“And what is your name, my dear?” Christa asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

 

“Maria.” The young girl said, her wide eyes looking at Cinderella.”

 

After Maria had been brave enough to break the ice, every child wanted a hug from Cinderella and Cinderella wanted to hug every child. Once everyone had gotten a few hugs out of Cinderella, they began talking to the Prince.

 

Christa grinned as he knelt down and laughed as little Maria kissed him on the cheek, running back to her closest friends Tina and Soloman; they giggled, as if she had gotten away with something. Neal just looked over at Christa with a handsome smile and she wiggled her eyebrows before getting back into the game.

 

“Miss Cinderella,” seven year old Julie said “, what is it like being married to Prince Charming?”

 

“It is the most _wonderful_ feeling in the world! He is exactly what I was hoping to find when I was just a little girl like you.” Her answers were seamless and she didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Prince Charming, how did you know Cinderella was the girl you wanted to marry forever?” Tina asked.

 

Neal was taken aback by the question, asked by a six and a half year old. He thought for a quick moment, before taking Cinderella’s hand.

 

“When I saw her for the first time at the ball, it felt like magic from a fairy godmother. After the ball, I couldn’t forget the beautiful Cinderella. That was how I knew I wanted to marry for _forever_.” Neal’s entire look made for an excellent Prince Charming, but the voice on top of everything else was like the icing on the cake.

 

Christa looked out into the small crowd, her cheeks a little flush, but she felt like she was on cloud nine.

 

“What else would all of you like to do?” Cinderella asked the children, who all came up with different ideas. She made sure she did a little bit of everything. She looked at every drawing they drew, listened to every little song they sang, and watched every dance move they had.

 

The eldest, Fiona, suggested they dance and have a ball of their own. Both Cinderella and Prince Charming commended her for her excellent idea, using the Disney cd collection to their advantage. They played a mix from many of the princess movies and everyone took a turn dancing with everyone.

 

It was their second rotationand Soloman kindly asked Cinderella if, instead of her kneeling down, if she could pick her up. It didn’t take any convincing before Soloman was in her arms while she did gentle spins to the music. He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Christa took the moment to look over at Neal.

 

He was dancing with little Maria, her small, chocolate colored hands in his large ones. She was standing on his toes as he danced around and Maria couldn’t stop laughing. Neal was smiling and laughing as well; then, he looked up to Christa and gave her a wink. She did the same before switching out Soloman for Tina, who begged Cinderella to show her how to dance like a real Princess.

 

They had overstayed their hour, now an hour and twenty into the endeavour. The kids were starting to get tuckered out, so Christa turned down the music and knelt back down to address everyone.

 

“I think we have time for one story. Can we all agree on something to read?”

 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Cinderella _read_ Cinderella?” Prince Charming proposed and all the kids laughed at the idea.

 

They read their story together; doing the spooky deep voice for the step mother, silly voice for the step sisters, and cute voices for all the animals. By the time the story was over, none of the children could keep their eyes open, and the pair helped Doctor Ford get all the children back into their beds for some rest.

 

Her time as Cinderella coming to an end, she made sure to go out with a bang. Taking her Prince along with her, she tucked in and kissed the forehead of every child. It was the cherry on top, especially for the boys, who couldn’t stop whispering about how a _real girl_ kissed them.

 

The parents of all the children, who had been watching in from the door to snag pictures and see their children having fun, were more than impressed with Christa and Neal’s rendition.

 

Bidding their final farewell, they linked arms until they were far down the hall. Once she felt safe, Christa took a few deep breaths, shaking out her limbs.

 

“That was amazing. I had so much fun with those kids.” Christa sighed, content with all her life had brought her.

 

“I’ve never had as much fun with this as I’ve had with you. You make for an excellent partner.” Neal smiled, undoing the top buttons of his coat. They reached the elevator and he hit the button, looking back to Christa with a tender look.

 

“It’s only two. What am I to do with the rest of my day?” Christa said, shrugging as she looked down at her dress that she’d have to change out of soon. Neal watched her smooth out her dress and sigh before looking up to the elevator light, watching the floor number change.

 

“Take a few pictures of yourself and look at them until morning?” He offered.

 

“Honestly, that’s a good plan. I look _so_ good.”

 

The elevator opened, and for the final time, he helped Christa wrestle with the large amount of dress and get her into the small space. Once they were in, they laughed about how inconvenient the dress was.

 

“Fashion is uncomfortable, or expensive, or both. And the hospital paid for this dress. Good thing too, I can’t wait to do this again.” Christa grinned, unable to forget the happy smiles on the children’s faces.

 

“Let me know when next time is… I’d love to join.”

 

Silence fell upon them once more, but this silence was thick and uncomfortable. Something was clearly in the air and both of them knew it.

 

“Neal… I could go into a long speech about how... _foolish_ I was. I don’t believe walking away from you when I did was a mistake-“

 

“I understand,” Neal replied “, we needed the time apart to see what was wrong and fix ourselves.” Christa nodded in agreement and she turned to him, nervousness painted along her features.

 

“If you’d like to go to Hector’s with me and grab some later lunch, I would really like that.” Christa asked, looking up to him with a hopeful look.

 

“I’ll go to Hector’s with you… on the condition that we stay dressed like this.” Neal proposed.

 

It wasn’t something he would normally do. It wasn’t something he would have every considered doing with anyone else. But he wanted to do it because Christa wanted to do it; she had taught him to be more spontaneous.

 

“Deal.” Christa grinned.


	3. But, For the Better, Midnight Never Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christeal is love, Christeal is life.

The usual gang, now all fully informed on Daddy’s brilliant plan, bustled around the emergency room with the same thought at the back of their minds.

 

_Did it work?_

Leanne was the only one certain of her handy work, giving her residents a glare if they dared to question her methods.

 

“There’s nothing more love-inducing than watching a guy play with kids. Women just fall head over heels for it.” Malaya said, looking at everyone involved as they formed a huddle by the desk beside Center Stage.

 

“I get what you’re saying, but nothing in life is certain.” Angus played devil’s advocate, hoping that they would just finally get it together and find each other again.

 

“Did you even watch them? They were eye-banging from across the break room.” Mario shrugged, clearly stating a fact he believed in. Malaya pointed at him and nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright, Momma’s heard enough.” Jesse shook his head and walked away from the kids.

 

Soon after, they all dispersed, one person in full view of the elevator at any given time. As the hour and a half mark approached, they knew it was coming. The gang took advantage of the rare lull, gathering at the end of the hall across from the silver doors.

 

“They must’ve got caught up in the moment.” Malaya mumbled, hands fiddling with her stethoscope.

 

“That’s a good sign, right?” Angus asked, refusing to look away from the elevator. The numbers, only a blur to him, began to morph into different blobs. Mario noticed as well, pointing at the elevator and snapping his fingers. Leanne turned and grabbed Jesse on her way over.

 

“Alright love birds, tell me you got your shit together.” Leanne mumbled under her breath, hands covering her mouth as she waited.

 

It felt like an eternity, but the doors finally opened. Christa was hard to miss in full Cinderella attire, her dress emerging long before she did, which startled a nurse that was walking by. Of course they couldn’t hear anything, but they all watched the pair laugh as the exited the elevator.

 

There was no telltale sign yet and Leanne would never admit it, but she felt a pang of doubt. The gang collectively held their breath, waiting for a sign that the plan had worked. They watched the prince and princess talk for what felt like yet another eternity.

 

Then it happened.

 

Neal placed his hands upon her upper arm, pulling her a little closer. Christa placed her hands on his chest. They were both smiling. Then they walked away, Christa disappearing into the locker room and Neal behind the wall.

 

“Boom.” Leanne raised her arms, looking around at all her little non-believers.

 

They heard the squeak of the locker room door, Christa still in full Cinderella dress, but now with a backpack within her dainty hands. Now they were all confused, wondering what she was still doing in the costume. Neal came back as well, backpack slung over one arm as well as taking Christa’s away from her.

 

“Oh my god, they’re going to leave the hospital like that.” Mario gasped before falling into a contagious laughter.

 

“What a cute _date_ idea.” Malaya sang, patting Leanne on the shoulder as she walked away.

 

xxxxx

 

Now a master of the dress, Christa entered Neal’s car with no problems. She had full intent to leave her vehicle here until tomorrow. She certainly wasn’t going home tonight.

 

They laughed all the way to Hector’s, enjoying the odd looks they received from the other drivers on the road and those who walked by them at a red light. Usually, attracting such attention would leave both of them feeling uncomfortable. But together, it felt so easy to laugh at themselves.

 

Late lunch turned into Bloody Marys and nothing more, agreeing to order something later. A lovely elderly couple asked them if they were getting married. Neal surprised her, telling the couple an elaborate story about how the mainstream wedding was more for their friends and family, but this was more their pace. Christa took his hand and nodded at the couple, adding that out of _all_ the choices, the only ones they made were the outfits. The elderly couple was sweet, buying them a piece of cheesecake to share before leaving the restaurant.

 

As they enjoyed their cake, Neal looked up to Christa with a happy smile. Two weeks of misery completely erased, neither of them needing to say aloud what they needed to work on as individuals and together. The solutions to all the issues, and they were all such tiny issues, came naturally to both of them.

 

When Neal went to pay, the owner they had come to know so well comped their drinks.

 

“For the happy newlyweds.” He laughed.

 

On the drive to Neal’s flat, he couldn’t stop stealing glances in Christa’s direction, just to catch her looking at him every time. He let out a sigh.

 

No, he wouldn’t mind if Christa wore that dress to their wedding.


End file.
